Kingdom Affairs
by NecholeEJ
Summary: Rose and the gang are all royalty in their respective countries and they each have a special skill. Problem is, even being royal has its setbacks.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Affairs**

**Rose and the gang are all royalty in their respective countries and they each have a special skill. Problem is, even being royal has its setbacks. **

**I do not own vampire academy even though I wish I did. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I am writing it. Please tell me what ya think and if I should change anything. ~Nechole**

**Chapter one Arranged Marriage  
King Ibrahim's point of view**  
I invited Princess Vasilisa Dragomir to my kingdom hoping it would lighten the blow of telling my daughter Rose she is to marry a Prince of Russia. There would be no discussion about it. I knew by bringing Princess Vasilisa here to talk to Rose she wouldn't freak out as much. I already have a gut feeling that my daughter and the Prince I have chosen for her are meant for each other.

I really don't want to contemplate an arranged marriage for my daughter, but I have to do what is best for the family. I want him to be able to protect her from Prince Cameron of France. I do not wish to see my baby girl get beaten by Prince Cameron for not doing something he says. I remember when they were in school together and he would make my young Rose cry by breaking her Barbie dolls. My daughter then learned to start taking care of herself. She thought that I didn't know Guardian Darius was teaching her how to defend herself if she were to ever fight anyone. I knew she just wanted to learn to defend herself, so I didn't stop it from happening. I was glad she learned to defend herself, but I know she will never stand a chance against Prince Cameron because he is a demon.

Each family has their own specialty, the Mazur's and a few other families are werewolves. I had to give mine up to marry Queen Janine Hathaway. My father and brother wanted to make peace with the Hathaway's because we didn't want to keep fighting. Janine still doesn't know I married her to stop the war between our families. At first I didn't even like her, but then I fell in love with her later on. The Hathaway's are part fairy. A lot of people do not know that though because they like to keep it to themselves. I only know because I married her.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. "King Ibrahim, Princess Vasilisa is here. My guardian Heath says, looking me right in the eyes. His look angers me, because I do not like my guardians to look me in the eyes, it is very disrespectful, unless I have known them a long time and trust them.

"Thank you," I say glaring at him while I feel my heart to start to pump faster. I know I need to calm down, so I do not hurt him. The old King probably hired him to keep an eye on me. Janine's father never really trusted me and I don't know why. I have never given him a reason to think I am evil.

I slowly walk out of my office and to the front of the castle, where I know Rose and Lissa will probably be gossiping about boys or talking about other Royals. I think it is so cute how they gossip, but I would never tell anyone that because I like to make people think I am a hard ass. I do not hurt my people unless it is necessary, but there has been a rumor that persists of my violent temper. Only my family knows the true me. I only show them that I can be a softy especially my little Rosie. She hates when I call her that, but she doesn't say anything; I can tell by her face because it scrunches up in disgust. When I get to where they are standing I'm blown away by how much Princess Vasilisa looks like her father Eric. She has pale blond hair, Jade green eyes, very tall, and they both have a heart shaped chin. Seeing Princess Vasilisa takes me back to the first time I met her father.

~Flashback~  
I am roaming around in my father's garden wondering if I should go in to talk to him about getting into a fight with another werewolf in the pack that we are suppose to make an alliance with. I hadn't meant for it to happen, but he just angered me. He said I didn't deserve to marry Princess Janine Hathaway. He also said that I'm just a pathetic man for a prince. It really angered me. My brother Hector said he would back me up if I wanted him to, but I told him I would face our father's wrath on my own. Hector and I are the only siblings that get along, because I told my father I wanted to marry Princess Janine Hathaway. While pacing back and forth in the garden, I notice there is someone in the woods just watching me.

It kind of angers me that someone would just hide and not show me who they are. It is probably just a peasant and not someone worth my time, I thought, calming myself. As I start to walk towards the woods, he came out of the shadows and said, "Hello my name is Prince Eric Dragomir. I didn't mean to disturb you by intruding. I just wanted to tell you I thought it was amazing that you stood up to my older brother Brady." From the way he walked toward me he seemed very shy.

I felt bad that I almost lost my anger on him, but I knew not to show anyone my emotions. "Hello, I'm Ibrahim Mazur. Why were you hiding in the woods if you wanted to talk to me? Why wouldn't you just come into the castle to talk to me?" I ask trying not to show my hands are still shaking from being angered by him and his brother.

"I didn't want my brother to see me. He will go to our father and get me kicked out of the pack," he said looking around panicked. "I'm sorry, I have to go, my brother is coming with my father. I knew I shouldn't have come here, but what he said to you was wrong. You are not pathetic and you never will be," he said running away as fast as he could.

I run trying to catch up to him. For some unknown reason, I want to protect him from his family and if I'm going to become King of Turkey I can protect him. And if his father wants to disown him from his pack I will take him. As soon as I catch up to him I notice his father and brother are running along side of us. I can hear their thoughts they just don't want Eric out of their pack, they want him dead. They think of him as a traitor for talking to me.

Which enrages me so much that I send out the call for my brothers to come along with my father Deniz, to me. I need them to help me get Eric out of here. I know they are probably not going to want to come, but I need them. Eric feels like he is going to be someone important in my life. Soon I hear my father and brothers coming that I let out a sigh of relief. I'm so happy they came.

My father slows his pace to match mine and says "What's wrong son?"

I can feel my blood start to boil as I sense Eric's father and brother are about to start attacking us. "They want to kill Eric because he talked to me." I say angrily letting a growl rip through my body.

"They are not allowed to kill people on my land, without my permission. Who the hell are they?" I could sense my father's anger boil like mine, so fierce that it almost made me lose my concentration, enough that I almost smacked into a tree.

"Father, we might have to fight to the death because his father, Frederick and brother, Brady want to kill him," I say concentrating on where I'm going carefully.

"It will not come to that. As soon as we make it to the clearing I will speak with them and if they will not listen, then I will severely punish his family," my father says sniffing the ground carefully. Trying to pick up the scent of any other animal, he does that to see who is on his land.

Soon we made it to the clearing turning around to see if anyone had caught up to us yet. We already told Eric to circle back because we would take care of his father and brother. He really didn't want to leave us, but he had to follow my father's command when he told him to leave.

~End of Flashback~

When my thoughts returned to the present, I noticed my daughter and Princess Vasilisa were gone, so I decided to go and talk with my wife some more about Rose's soon to be arranged marriage.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have been thinking of this story for awhile and decided to write it for you guys. Please read and review. The button is right down below.**


	2. Rose's Point of View Arranged Marriage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Academy, the lovely Richelle Mead does. I just own the plot and a few of the characters.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of Kingdom Affairs. I'm really enjoying writing this story so far. Thank you guys for all of the reviews they mean so much to me and that's what is going to keep me writing.

Shout outs to Confused Yellow Stallion, ncisfangirl, Smiles-Daily, kyoko minion, Skyhazzard and xROSExDIMITRI for reviewing my story. At the end of each chapter now I'm going to ask you a question and you can answer it if you want to it is all up to you.

**Royals and where they are from:**

**Africa-** Lazar, Tarus, Voda

**America-** Lane, Ozera, Szelsky

**Australia-** Badica, Conta, Rinaldi

**Brazil-** Ashford, Castile, Mastrano

**China-** Sage, Sarcozy, Smith

**Egypt-** Dawes, Doru, Tanner

**France-** Boudrex, Drozdov, Karp

**Japan-** Lewis, Rich, Sato

**Mexico-** Cortez, Cusumano, Fuentes

**Russia-** Belikov, Dashkov, Ivashkov

**Scotland-** Hathaway, Jacobs, White

**Turkey-** Dragomir, Mazur, Zeklos

**Chapter One Continued Arranged Marriage**

**Princess Rose's Point of View**

I've been waiting in front of the courtyard for my best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir aka Lissa. We've been best friends since we were four and went to the same school, St. Vladimirs, together. Being royal we had to go to a private school in Turkey for our protection. Because of this we weren't allowed to go to public school. I never really wanted to go to St. Vladimirs, because I always felt like someone was watching me; someone who was a lot stronger than me. Even at the age of four I was aware of the danger around me. That's when I asked Guardian Darius to teach me how to fight, so I could defend myself.

Having Guardian Darius teach me to fight also improved my self confidence and taught me to stand up for myself and others. In kindergarten, when the teacher, Mrs. Showalter, tried to make us write our full names, I reacted appropriately by throwing a book at her and calling her a "fascist bastard." Ever since then Lissa and I have been best friends. I mean who wants to have to write Rosemarie Hathaway or Vasilisa Dragomir on all their papers? Certainly not us!

While waiting for Lissa in the courtyard, I wondered where my father was. He told me he had something important to tell me and Lissa. I wonder what he wants to talk to us about. My thoughts turn toward my brother James and I worry because I think he knows and that is why he is avoiding me. James has been avoiding me for the past couple of days and I really don't understand it unless my father told him what is going on. Usually I can get anything out of my brother because we are really close. Having blackmail on him doesn't hurt either. So he usually avoids me when he knows something important and my father tells him not to tell me.

James is the only person that knows I'm going out with Mason Ashford. I know I should probably tell Lissa, but I don't know how she will react. Even though Mason attends St. Vladimirs, he and Lissa have never really spoken. Lissa doesn't know him like I do, but I think she would be okay with it, if he makes me happy.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the arrival of Lissa running up to me. She gave me a hug which made me feel kind of short because of her height. Lissa is stick thin, but doesn't look anorexic. She also has beautiful jade green eyes which run in her family. While we were going to school in Turkey, Lissa's parents would help take care of me. During vacations I would stay with the Dragomirs because I get really bad headaches while flying. My parents came to Turkey when they could, but it wasn't a lot. I understood why they couldn't come, so it didn't bother me. My brother James stayed with me most of the time while I was with the Dragomirs because he didn't want to leave me unprotected. He knew about me feeling like I was being watched and I was thankful my brother didn't tell anyone what was going on because it could have gotten my whole family killed.

"So what have you been up to Rose? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," she says letting go of me while fixing her hair behind her ears because it went in her eyes when she'd bent to hug me.

"You know the usual, looking for suitors. Trying not to be too picky, but you and I both know that's never going to happen. Have you kept up with training? And what have you been up to? Got your eye one anyone yet?" I ask rapidly while trying not to laugh. Lissa knows I'm very picky when it comes to guys. The rumors buzzing around school that I was a slut because I liked to flirt with guys couldn't have been further from the truth. Mia Rinaldi started a rumor that I slept with Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy which fueled the rumors further. The funny thing is I'm still a twenty-one year old virgin. Rumors aside, Mia and I eventually became good friends, but that's a story for another time.

Lissa just rolls her eyes at me and says, "You haven't been looking for suitors. I talked to your brother James to see if you decided on any guys yet." Lissa looked like she was deep in thought and then a bright smile lights her face. "Why don't you give Mason a chance; you guys were best friends in high school. Plus I think he likes you. I over heard Mason and Edison Castile talking about you a few weeks ago when I went to see Jillian Mastrano for her annual ball. How come you didn't go? All the princes and princesses were there, including your brother," she says looking at me with a confused look.

I was going to answer, but I noticed my father walking over to where Lissa and I were standing. He had a faraway look on his face, as if he was recalling something or someone. I smiled, thinking he is probably remembering when Eric and he first met. I already knew the story of how they met, and I wondered if King Eric had ever told Lissa. Lissa would probably get squeamish with the story because she frightens easily, and her being a Spirit user doesn't really help her. "Why don't we go back to my room so we can talk about boys and finish our discussion?"

Lissa looked like she was thinking and said, "What about your father? He said he had something important to talk to us about."

I know he has something important to tell us, but I want to talk to Lissa about Mason and me. "Come on Liss we need to talk, my dad can find us later. We need to catch up; we haven't seen each other in so long," I say as I start to pull Lissa down the hallway. I love the way the arches look in the courtyard because they have a beautiful painting of my whole family including my father's side. This really shocks me because my mom's side of the family hates my father's side for some reason. I asked my parents why they used to hate each other, but they won't tell me what is going on in the family and I hate it. It's not right. When we go to Turkey, I feel torn because I have to choose between my family. If I talk to my father's side then I get bitched at by my mother's side because I'm not paying attention to them.

"Rose, are you all right? You look like someone was hurting you or something," she says looking at me with such a concern.

"I was just thinking about my family and what is going to happen at your annual ball, because I'm not in the mood to listen to my family yell at me," I say angrily punching my hand into the wall, for some reason it doesn't hurt me. Frowning, I look at my hand and flex my fingers. Lissa is the only one I can talk to about my family problems. My parents just ignore me when I try to talk to them about it. Also another thing that bothers me is my brother can talk to either side and they will not yell at him.

"I'm sorry Rose, I wish I could help, but I can't because it would start a war with my family getting involved," Lissa says while looking at the floor in shame. I can tell she is upset because she can't help me. I know she wants to. I remember when she talked to her father it almost started a war with Scotland and Turkey.

"It's okay Lissa. It's not your fault that my family yells at me," I say as we get into my room. I'd just recently redecorated. Painting it a baby blue, because I like being reminded of the sky. I love when it's sunny out and I can sit outside and talk to my friends. My bed was a large four poster. I'd chosen a dark blue lace canopy that tied easily to each post to go with the pretty blue walls.

"I know Rose, but I feel bad. You can't be happy at any of the annual balls in my Kingdom. Why they can't get along is beyond me or at least not argue over you. I can tell it upsets you by your aura and by the way you act," she says pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Liss," I say, closing the door so we can be private. Looking carefully at Lissa, I wonder if she knows I'm dating Mason and if she does, is she mad at me for not telling her. Maybe she doesn't know and is going to bitch me out because I didn't tell her, but there is only one way to find out.

Lissa stepped around the over stuffed blue chair, a new addition to my room, and lay down on my bed. I joined her a moment later, sitting on the edge of the pale blue satin comforter. I really didn't want anyone to over hear what I have to tell Lissa, because I'm not sure if I want to tell my parents that I've found the perfect suitor for me. I'm kind of nervous she is going to be mad at me for not telling her about Mason and me dating. We have been dating for the past six months and I think I might love him and that's why I want to tell Lissa.

"No problem, and yeah we should talk about suitors. I mean I think Mason is totally into you and I think you would be a cute couple," Lissa says looking me right in the eyes.

I figure it's do or die time. I really need to tell her about Mason. "Liss I have something important to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't get mad at me." I'd never been so nervous in my life. I didn't want to lose my best friend. I could feel my heart start to pound as I waited for her answer. I remember in high school I lost one of my best friends, Aly, because I liked a kid named Lucas and she really liked him as well. I was really shocked when he told me he was gay and he was going to come out of the closet at the end of the year. It saddened me to hear that his father was disowning him when he finished high school. I thought it was wrong of him to do that to his only child.

Lissa looked a bit nervous with what I was going to tell her. "Yes, I promise I will not get mad at you and leave. I love you like a sister even though we aren't blood related," she says while playing with my comforter.

"I've been dating Mason for the past six months and I've wanted to tell you for awhile, but I was nervous you wouldn't like him as a suitor for me. I mean I like your opinion on things because you are a good judge of character," I say while looking at Lissa carefully to see what she is thinking.

"Rose, I think Mason is a good choice for you. I know I don't know him well, but he seems like a really sweet person. And if he makes you happy then I'm happy for you," she says sitting up on my bed to give me a hug, which I'm very grateful for.

When she gives me a hug, I feel so relieved. The tension I've felt for the past couple of weeks disappears and I finally relax. I really didn't want to lose Lissa as my best friend. She has always been there for me through the thick and thin. I love her as a sister and I never want to lose her. "Thanks Liss, that means a lot to me," I say as I squeeze her back before letting go.

I know we are always going to be there for each other. I mean we have always been there for each other in the past. Like I remember when Lissa was dating Aaron Drozdov, but she didn't want to. She was just doing it to make her parents happy. So I decided to talk to Aaron into breaking up with Lissa, so she could be happy. He took it lightly because he said he was doing it for the same reason, but I don't believe that. I really think he was in love with Lissa for the longest time, but then he found love with Maria Conta. "You're welcome Rose. Are you all right? You looked like you were in deep thought."

"Yeah Liss, I'm good. I'm going to go grab some snacks from the kitchen. You can stay here, it wont take me long to just get a few things," I say, jumping off of the bed.

"Sounds good to me Rose. I'll just stay here. I'm a bit jet lagged from the flight anyway," she says, yawning and stretching her arms above her head.

I try not to laugh at her because she always sprawls out on my bed no matter if she just got here or if she has been here a week. I decided to walk past my father's office to see if he wants to talk to Lissa and me now or later. I stop just outside his door when I hear him talking to my mother.

"Janine, I really wish we didn't have to make the arrangement, but I think the Russian Prince will be good for Rose. He could help to calm her down and make her less reckless," he says quickly which makes me angry and upset. How could they do this to me? I could feel my life falling apart already. I loved Mason! What was I supposed to tell him? I don't want to marry someone I don't know! I run back to my room, tears running down my cheeks and start to pack all of the things I would need to survive on my own, because I knew I couldn't stay with Lissa.

**A/N:** I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a blast writing it. If you have any questions feel free to ask them. I would also like to thank my best friend Ashley for helping me edit my story; you are a great friend for helping me out. Don't forget to review and tell me what ya thought. ~Nechole

**P.S. **I was planning to wait a while before posting the next chapter, but if I can reach 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll post it sooner, so make sure to review! Until next time I hope you had fun reading.

**Quick question - **Who do you think the mystery person is that Rose is suppose to marry, is it Adrian or Dimitri? (They both live in Russia). The first person to answer this question correct will get a sneak peak into the third chapter. Sorry Ashley and Nina, you're not allowed to participate because you already know the answer.


	3. Lissa's pov of Arranged Marriage

**I don't own Vampire Academy even though I wish I did. The lovely Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. I just own the plot and some of the characters.**

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story for you guys. I want to thank you guys for your lovely reviews. They mean so much to me and that's what is going to keep me writing. People under the age of 16 should know that there is a bit of swearing in this chapter, so if you don't want to read that skip over the italics part in this chapter. This chapter is going to be cut into two different parts because I think it's better to have shorter chapters than really long ones.**

**Shout outs to ncisfangirl, confused yellow stallion, Skyhazzard, ****Smiles-Daily****, ****kyoko minion****, xROSExDIMITRI, Amber, and Heather Kirchhoff.**

**Congratulations to Harley for getting the right answer on your guess.**

**Chapter one Continued Arranged Marriage**

**Princess Lissa's Point of View**

I have been on an airplane for awhile and it sucks having to fly alone, but my family is doing important things for our kingdom. My brother Andre is trying to find the perfect girl for him because my parents said it's their time for them to step down from the throne. My brother is only a year older than me, so he is first in line for the throne. Not that I really mind. I'm not in the mood to have those responsibilities yet. I know twenty-one should already have those responsibilities and a husband, but my parents have been more lenient with my brother and I. Usually at the age of eighteen you already should have a husband or wife. Sometimes even parents will make arranged marriages to make sure the peace will stay with our countries. I also want to be free as long as possible and I know for a fact my brother is ready to take the throne unlike me.

My brother and I are totally different in a lot of ways like for some reason he is a werewolf and I became a spirit user at age sixteen. My parents and I don't really understand it, but we deal with it. A lot of people in my kingdom say a lot of crap behind my back, when they think I'm not paying attention, but when they see my brother they think of him as a King already. It hurts my feelings, but I know I cannot talk back to them because I don't want to start a rebellion or come off as a rude Royal like some people. They also might want to start a fight and that would end badly because I'm not good at fighting. Rose did tell me to go see her grandfather Deniz Mazur the old King and he did try and help me, but it was no use. I'll never be able to fight as Rose, Mia, or my brother. So I kind of stopped going to see him. I'm not even sure if he is angry or if he has told Rose yet.

I hope he hasn't told Rose because I want to explain to her why I'm not going to be a good fighter. I know my brother will always be the better fighter in the family. I know I shouldn't be putting myself down, but I have been depressed lately except for when I got the chance to talk to Christian Ozera. I'm hoping by visiting my best friend that it will help put me in a better mood, but I don't know if it will. Rose seems to be the only one that makes me happy except for Christian lately. I also am kind of nervous to know what Rose will think of him. I don't think she is going to like him because all they did was bicker in high school.

Maybe I will hold off on telling her, I have a crush on him because I don't know if he is the right guy for me. I want to get to know him more before I even tell Rose about him. I also have a feeling that she won't approve of him. She could surprise me though and be okay with me dating Christian if I ever ask him out. I know he isn't too bad because I was just in America kind of getting to know. He was busy with his father a lot of the time though, so I spent a lot of time with Christian's aunt Tasha.

She isn't too bad of a person to talk to, but if I told Rose about it then she would flip out because Tasha used to say stuff to Rose to get her all riled up. Tasha always liked picking fights with Rose whenever she came to pick up Christian. _Like I remember this one time Rose, Christian, Mia, and I were waiting for our parents to come and get us when Tasha comes over "Hey Rosie Posie sleep with the whole football team again. Jesse was very please with your blow job, when I spoke with him today." She says smiling._

_Rose just looks at her for a second "Oh you talked to Jesse today? He actually came back for seconds? Cause from what I heard, one time was enough for the guys on the football team." Rose says while glaring at Tasha her hands turning into fists. _

_"Please, Rose, the football team couldn't have been more pleased with my performance. They said it's nice to have a real girl around instead of one who'd beat them up the second they stepped out of line."_

_"Oh don't you please me Tasha. If the whole football team is afraid of me you really think you should mess with me? I could kick your ass and you would be crying like the baby you are." Rose stood up so quickly that she was right in Tasha's face her hands in fists. I wasn't sure if she was going to swing her arm back and punch Tasha in the face, but I could tell from Rose's face that I needed to calm Rose down before she did something stupid like take a swing at her. _

_Just as I was about to say something to calm Rose down Stan Alto our history teacher came running over and screamed at Rose while spitting in her face "Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur you will not use that language at this school. When you get back from vacation I expect you to write a thousand word letter to Tasha apologizing and then writing a paper for me about respect that has to be two thousand words. Am I clear?" I could see the anger in her eyes._

"_Yes Mr. Alto." Rose says looking away from all of us. I felt very bad for her and I wanted to comfort her in some way I just wasn't sure how._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the flight attendant lightly touched my shoulder and says "Princess Dragomir, the plane has landed." With that she bowed at me and walked away.I was kind of shocked that she didn't say anything more. Usually the flight attendants are nicer to me, not that she wasn't nice to take me out of my thoughts, but to leave that abruptly was a little weird.

As I stood up I got a little dizzy, but didn't let it bother me because I knew I hadn't eaten anything at all since this morning. I would have to eat a couple of snacks before I have dinner with the King and Queen. I just hope that will hold me over until then. I also hope she won't be mad at me for stopping training with her grandfather. I just need to find another spirit user who can help me learn to fight with my magic; there has to be a way. And I have a gut feeling there is a way to fight with spirit. I just hope that it won't affect me to badly.

My grandmother could have been a spirit user, but I don't know because she was killed by King Ibrahim's father. She was killed because my grandfather wouldn't stop trying to kill my father Eric. They thought that he was a traitor for talking with Ibrahim. I know that my father probably shouldn't have been made King of Turkey, but he helped stop a world war with the Kingdoms. My grandfather was talking to King Martin (Andrew's father) about starting a war with all of the Kingdoms to get the Mazur's out of power. It's funny how it still worked out even though my grandfather is locked in a cell somewhere. I kind of wish I could ask him if my grandmother was like, but I know I cannot do that under and circumstances.

My parents would crucify me if I tried it. They are very protective of me sometimes and it bothers me. I also don't even know what Kingdom my grandfather is locked up in. I just really want someone to help me understand my powers. I also have been having these weird dreams with a Prince named Adrian Ivashkov, but I'm not sure if it's a dream or if it's real and it bothers me.

I want to talk to someone about it, but then they might just think I'm crazy. And put me into a mental institution or something like that even though everyone has their own special talent. My parents don't even understand what is going on with me so it's kind of hard on me because I have no one to talk to. I know I could probably talk to Rose about it, but then I don't know. Also for some reason she never got a talent or became anything. A lot of people say it's because she a succubus and likes to sleep around, but I know that it is a lie. Rose has never slept with anyone; she would have told me if she had.

Maybe she was even saving herself for Mason. I heard they were going out in secret because Rose wasn't sure how her parents would react. I wonder why Rose never told me. Maybe it's the same reason why I'm nervous to tell Rose about Christian. I don't know though I could be totally wrong. We usually never keep secrets from each other. I don't know why we are starting to now.

Its not that I don't like Mason its just I don't really know him and I also wonder if he is strong enough to protect Rose from the person that stole her. No one knows who it was that took her and I was so scared. I know that I was only ten and didn't really understand what was going on, but she is my best friend. Mason is only half angel so that is why it worries me, but if he is what makes Rose happy then it doesn't bother me. I just don't want to see her get hurt. She is like the sister I never had not; that my brother is bad to have around, but he can be very annoying.

I was pulled out of my thoughts again "Princess Vasilisa is everything alright? You seemed like you were totally out of it or something." The flight attendant says looking at me carefully. It makes me angry I can sense that they think I might be having a mental break or something because I'm a spirit user. No one fucking understands me and it makes me angry.

"I'm fine thank you for your concern." I say walking right past the lady my anger starting to boil. I need to talk to my father about people being rude to me because it's starting to get on my last nerve.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what ya think in a review the button is right there.**

**Quick question- Who do you think Mason Ashford's soul mate is? First person to guess right gets a sneak peak into the next chapter. Sorry Ashley and Nina are still not allowed to participate in this question cuz you already know the answer.**


	4. Lissa's pov of Arranged Marriage cont

**I don't own Vampire Academy even though I wish I did. The lovely Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. I just own the plot and some of the characters.**

**Sorry guys, I just want to keep my chapters shorter so it will keep you guys wanting more. I really hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Remember to review at the bottom it's not that hard.**

**Chapter one Continued Arranged Marriage**

**Princess Lissa's Point of View**

As I got off the airplane I went and walked over to one of the guards holding my head high "Hello sir. Do you know where I'm supposed to be meeting Rose?" I say looking at his facial features carefully. His dark blue eyes looking at me with hatred for a second before going back to normal that it kind of frightened me, but I didn't let it show. I know not to show people fear or they will walk all over you even if you are Royal.

"She says she will be waiting in the courtyard for you Princess Vasilisa." He says looking at me carefully before bowing to me.

I hate when people bow to me, but I don't say anything because I know it is a sign of respect. "Thank you sir, I hope you have a good day." I say walking away slowly looking over my shoulder. I wonder why he hates me, it's not like I did anything to him.

While walking towards the courtyard I notice Rose is just pacing back and forth like she is nervous about something. Maybe she is debating on telling me about Mason finally. I know they have been going out for the past six months. I decided to run over to Rose and give her a big hug.

Rose looks a little startled when I run right into her giving her a big hug. It feels a little weird having to bend to her height, but I know not to say anything or Rose will rip me a new asshole for saying stuff about her height.

"So what have you been up to Rose? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," I say letting go of her while fixing my hair behind my ears because it went into my eyes when I bent to hug Rose.

"You know the usual, looking for suitors. Trying not to be too picky, but you and I both know that's never going to happen. Have you kept up with training? And what have you been up to? Got your eye one anyone yet?" Rose says while trying not to laugh. I can tell by the look on her face.

I just roll my eyes at her and say, "You haven't been looking for suitors. I talked to your brother James to see if you decided on any guys yet." I knew I had to put on a show for Rose so she wouldn't know I already know about her and Mason. I just want her to be happy. I don't want to put a rift between us so I'm going to make it easier on her and say "Why don't you give Mason a chance; you guys were best friends in high school. Plus I think he likes you. I over heard Mason and Edison Castile talking about you a few weeks ago when I went to see Jillian Mastrano for her annual ball. How come you didn't go? All the princes and princesses were there, including your brother," I say looking at Rose confused. She should have been there with us.

I noticed that Rose's father came into the room because a lot of the guards were talking about my annual ball and they were trying to figure out who was going to be guarding the family when they go. By the look on King Abe's face he had a far away look. Maybe he is remembering something about my father. Everyone tells me I look like my father. Rose whispers to me as not to disturb her father, "Why don't we go back to my room so we can talk about boys and finish our discussion?"

I thought about what she said and I wonder if we really should just leave him there. I mean he said he has something important to tell us. So I said, "What about your father? He said he had something important to talk to us about."

Rose looked like she was deep in thought for a moment before she whispered again, "Come on Liss we need to talk, my dad can find us later. We need to catch up; we haven't seen each other in so long," Rose then pulls me down the hall, so I figure I better just go with her than argue. She is probably going to tell me about Mason if I keep hinting at it and I really want to hear it from her. It kind of hurt that I had to over hear it from Mason and Eddie talking.

I looked at Rose carefully and she looked like someone was hurting her. I wonder what is up with that. "Rose, are you all right? You look like someone was hurting you or something," I say looking at my best friend with such a concern. I wonder if I should go over there and try and give her a hug. I don't know though Rose usually isn't the kind of person that likes to be comforted.

"I was just thinking about my family and what is going to happen at your annual ball, because I'm not in the mood to listen to my family yell at me," Rose says punching her fist into the wall making me want to flinch away from her. I feel horrible for her right now because I knew there was nothing I could do to help her.

"I'm sorry Rose, I wish I could help, but I can't because it would start a war with my family getting involved," I say to Rose looking at the floor in shame. I really wish there was something that I could do, but the last time I tried there was almost a world war because of it.

"It's okay Lissa. It's not your fault that my family yells at me," Rose says as we slowly walk into her room. I wonder if I should sprawl on her bed. As I look around I see she changed her room a bit before everything used to be black. I like how she turn it a bit more girly by using blue.

"I know Rose, but I feel bad. You can't be happy at any of the annual balls in my Kingdom. Why they can't get along is beyond me or at least not argue over you. I can tell it upsets you by your aura and by the way you act," I say finally pulling Rose into a hug where she is a bit hesitant before she squeezes me back and lets go.

"Thanks Liss," Rose says while lightly closing the door as to not attract people. I really think she is going to finally tell me about Mason and I'm really happy that she is going to tell me.

I step around the over stuffed blue chair, a new addition to Rose's room, and lay down on her bed trying to get comfortable. Rose joins me on her bed a moment later, sitting on the edge of the pale blue satin comforter.

"No problem, and yeah we should talk about suitors. I mean I think Mason is totally into you and I think you would be a cute couple," I look Rose right in the eyes as I say this to her because I really want her to tell me the truth.

I could tell Rose was nervous to tell me because of her eyes otherwise no one would be able to tell she was nervous. "Liss I have something important to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't get mad at me."

I made myself look a bit nervous as to what she was going to tell me even though I already knew what it was going to be. I'm glad I'm good at hiding my real emotions from people. "Yes, I promise I will not get mad at you and leave. I love you like a sister even though we aren't blood related," I say while playing with her new comforter.

"I've been dating Mason for the past six months and I've wanted to tell you for awhile, but I was nervous you wouldn't like him as a suitor for me. I mean I like your opinion on things because you are a good judge of character," Rose says looking me right in the eyes while also trying not to look away. I thought this is really weird Rose has never been nervous to tell me anything.

"Rose, I think Mason is a good choice for you. I know I don't know him well, but he seems like a really sweet person. And if he makes you happy then I'm happy for you," I say sitting up on her bed to give her a hug, which she is very grateful. I could just tell because I felt her body relax into me.

"Thanks Liss, that means a lot to me," Rose says as she squeezes me back before letting go.

"You're welcome Rose. Are you all right? You looked like you were in deep thought." I say looking at her carefully again.

"Yeah Liss, I'm good. I'm going to go grab some snacks from the kitchen. You can stay here, it wont take me long to just get a few things," She says while jumping off of her bed.

"Sounds good to me Rose, I'll just stay here. I'm a bit jet lagged from the flight anyway," I say as I sprawl out on her bed yawning while stretching my arms above my head. I know I always do this in Rose's bed it's just her bed is so comfortable.

~A half hour later~

I wonder where Rose is. I feel like I have been waiting for her to come back for awhile. I decided to go and look for her in the kitchens. When I get in the hallway I walk towards the shorter route to find Rose. It should have only taken her twenty minutes at most to get a couple of snacks for us.

As I get closer to the kitchens I see Rose's personal body guard Markus. I wonder if he will know where Rose is. He is supposed to be with her at all times because of what happened when she was younger. Markus is also Rose's uncle and promised he would protect her at all costs, so he quit being a prince to help out his brother. This really shocks me because he would have had the throne in Africa with his wife Carmen, but he chose to help his brother.

"Excuse me Markus, I was wondering if you have seen Rose. She was supposed to get us snacks not to long ago, but it shouldn't have taken this long for her to get back to her room." I say looking at him anxiously trying not to pace because I don't know where my best friend is. I can't even get a vibe off of her like I always have been able to. It's like she's blocking me or something.

"She was just walking by her father's office. I asked Guardian Holt to watch her while I go grab a quick bite to eat. He also said that he would come through on the walkie talkies if she went anywhere else besides her father's office and he hasn't said anything back yet. Sorry if that doesn't really help." He says looking at me with such a concern, but something feels off about him and I can't put my finger on it.

"I think I'm just going to go ask the cook if he has seen Rose and if he hasn't then just go back to her room. Thanks for your help Markus." I say while walking quickly past him. For some reason he was making me a bit nervous and I didn't understand it. He has always been so kind to me.

As I get into the kitchen and look around no one is in here so I decide to look in the freezer to see if Rose is in there getting us some ice cream. When I look in there the cook is the only one in there. "Excuse me have you seen Rose?" I say looking at him carefully to make sure he isn't going to lie to me.

"No I never saw Princess Rose today. I'm very sorry I couldn't help you." He says looking away nervously. I could tell he was telling the truth so I just held the door open for him. "Thank you Princess, you're so very kind to me." He bows his head a little bit to show his respect.

I could tell I make him really nervous even without meaning to. "It's alright thanks for your help anyways. I hope you have a good rest of the day." I say while walking slowly around his middle island to leave the kitchen.

When I'm out of the kitchen I notice Markus is gone, he must have gotten the call that Rose moved. I'm just going to go look in her room to see if she is there and hopefully she is. I run down the hall looking in every room that I pass to see if Rose got distracted. I also walk by her father's office to see if she is in there, but she isn't.

I start to feel my heart pound faster because I can't find Rose. Where could she be? I know there is a lot of rooms in this castle, but why wouldn't she have came and got me for whatever reason. As I'm running I almost run right past Rose's room. I look carefully in her room to see it a total mess which really shocks me because Rose always has her room clean. She has a maid and sometimes she will clean it herself.

As I look at her bed I notice a letter there. I quickly walk over there to see the letter is addressed to me. I ripe it open and slowly start to read Rose's messy hand writing.

Dear Lissa,

I'm sorry I left in such a rush, but my father wants to do an arranged marriage for me with a prince of Russia. I can't let it happen. I'm not ready to be forced down by someone I don't know. Normally I would stay with you, but I know that is where my father would look first.

I hope I can come back, but after I marry someone who I really want to, which is Mason Ashford. He means the world to me. He has always treated me right.

Love you always like a sister,

Rose

P.S. I hope I will be able to keep in contact with you so you know I am safe and not hurt.

I couldn't believe my best friend is gone. I let the letter drop as I run out of Rose's room to go find her father. He needs to know Rose is missing.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. I know that it has taken me awhile to update so to be nice I updated twice lol even if the chapter is split into two different parts.**

**Quick question- Who do you think it was that stole Rose? It could be a new character or an old character. Sorry Ashley and Nina aren't allowed to participate again. **

**Review the button is right there please and thank you.**


End file.
